


The cursed lake

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinda Romantic, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Wincest - Freeform, asian monster, estimated relationship, going more sexy later, hunting monsters, probably nc17 in the later chapters, snuggling on Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the nights were warm enough both Winchester brothers didn´t feel like staying in a cheap Motel room. Nights like this were far from a job, just them on the road with no goal.<br/>Sometimes they´d just park Baby somewhere near a road on a field and climbed up on the roof or the engine, watching the stars above them.<br/>And if they were really lucky there would even be a lake nearby......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not my first fanfic but my first Supernatural Fanfic ^^  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. The first chapter is more like "getting into it" so it will be more fun and more adventure later on. As with my others: english is not my mother tongue so excuse any mistakes. Plus it´s a non-beta´ed work but I tried to make as little mistakes as possible ^^,

Sometimes the nights were warm enough both Winchester brothers didn´t feel like staying in a cheap Motel room. Nights like this were far from a job, just them on the road with no goal. Sometimes they´d just stop by a bigger town and tried to ignore the chaos around them, staying at a bar, Dean trying to pick up some girls while Sam watched amused. Sometimes they´d just park Baby somewhere near a road on a field and climbed up on the roof or the engine, watching the stars above them. And if they were really lucky there would even be a lake nearby.

And tonight it was such a warm night in South Carolina. They have had a job near Oakfield and now headed north. The night was still young but both had decided to stay overnight somewhere instead of driving though the night as they usually would.

Dean`s face lightened up at the side of the lake "I´m so in!" he called out, already slipping out of his boots and shirt. Pants and underwear followed, all spread around on his way to the lake. With a slight yelp he waded in. Sam watched him and shook his head with a little laugh. He undressed as well, folding his clothes neatly and placed them on Baby`s roof before following Dean to the lake. He smirked as he walked past Dean´s underwear, watching some insects crawling into it.

The setting sun dipped the sky into a blissful twilight when both Winchesters swam out onto the lake, feeling their sore muscles relax in the water.

For a while they just enjoyed the water. Swimming out onto the lake, splashing water at each other, letting them float on the surface. As soon as the sun had dropped beyond the horizon Dean reached out for Sam, pulling him closer against him. Sam laughed, knowing exactly what his brother had in mind and instead he placed his hands on the elders shoulders, pushing him under water.

Spurting and gasping for air Dean broke the surface again, taking his revenge on Sam right away. When the were both dripping wet and breathless and got a hold on each other, Dean leaned into Sam stealing a gentle kiss.

Sam smiled back at him, running his hand over Dean´s wet face and through his short hair - before pushing him down again.

"YAH!" Dean called when he pulled up again. Panting. "You´re dead!" He turned to Sam who already swam towards the shore. Dean was a fast swimmer, so he reached his brother just when he started to wade ouf of the water. Grabbing his legs he let him fall flatface into the water.

"Dean! Now I´m all muddy!"

"Go back and wash it off!" Dean growled, stepping out of the water himself, shaking his head a bit to get some water out of his ears. He walked over to his car and leaned - still naked - against the engine hood, watching his brother quickly washing himself off the mud before walking over to join him. He couldn´t help but admire the tall, muscular body his brother had developed. It must have been between his 14th and 16th year that Sam had suddenly grown tall like a tree, towering over his older brother all of a sudden. His lanky body had turned lean and with the training their father let them go through he had soon started to develop some muscles. Now he was just huge. In all matters.

"It´s still warm." Sam said, running his hand through his long hair, getting some wet strains out of his face. "Well it´s August. It´s supposed to be warm."

"Smartass."

"I´d rather get some of your smart ass."

Sam looked over to his brother and chuckled. "I bet you do."

"Will I get some?"

Sam tilted his head and leaned in to kiss his brother gently. "Since when do you ask? Is this romantic scenery getting you all soft and emotional?"

"Shut up!" Dean grunted.

Sam just laughed and while Dean slipped off the engine he moved so Dean could stand between his long legs. Sam´s naked butt rested on the still warm black metal while he wrapped his arms around his brother, tenderly kissing him. Dean let him, kissing back but soon deepened the kisses, groaning slightly into them.

"Greedy much?" Sam said, smiling against the other´s lips.

"It´s been a week!" Dean grunted, trying to get closer to Sam. The younger could feel his brother´s erection already perking up, pressing against his thigh. "Yeah Dean. A week. Just a week. You´re not a teenager anymore." Sam laughed as he remembered how Dean was as a teenager. Always a bit too greedy. Too needy. He had never let their father known but Sam quickly knew when his brother turned away from him in bed, jerking off or when he snuck out as soon as Sam seemed asleep and their father was on a hunt alone so he could hit on some girls. Then one day he had caught Sam jerking off and sooner or later it had happened that they did it together. Dean teaching his younger brother some needful knowledge - or so he thought.

"Sammy?"

Sam blinked and his mind was quickly pushed back into reality when he felt Dean´s hand on his cock. "You were so spaced out. Did you see something?"

"No. Just remembered something."

"While we are making out? Do you think of some hot chick?"

Sam laughed and stroked Dean´s hair. "Now that sounds jealous. I´m not btw. Do you?"

"What? Think of hot chicks? All the time. Especially since your hair grew this long. Do you let it grow out for me so it´s easier for me?"

Sam groaned and scooted away from his brother´s grip. "Dean. That´s really not....."

"Oh come on! I was kidding."

"Yeah and with that really spoiled the mood!" Sam growled, pulling his whole body up on the engine hood and hugged his legs to his chest. Even though the sun had set there was enough light for Dead to see the disappointed look on his brother´s face. He turned his back to Sam and sighed, leaning his butt against Baby´s nose. "Sorry." he mumbled, barely audible.

Sam smiled and stretched his legs out a bit, nudging his toes against Dean´s butt. "Did you really think of women when we …..you know?"

Dean didn´t turn and just stared out onto the lake. "When we first started, yeah. It was easier to... well, come clear with the idea that it´s actually my little brother who has his hands on my dick."

"And now?"

"Screw it. We´re not normal anyway." he added with a laugh turning around and crawling onto the engine towards Sam to steal a kiss. The Impala groaned under the weight of both when they spread out, tangled limps and kissing each other. Nothing more happened though. The just lay in each other´s arms, Sam watching the sky while Dean watched Sam. Slowly the stars showed up and Sam smiled. "Do you remember when you showed me some constellations when we were kids? You got them all wrong first but then you just made some up."

"Like the big burger."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. And the Toy Soldier."

Dean chuckled and curled more into the crook of Sam´s shoulder. "I liked the big burger best. And the clown. You never slept outside with me for several years after that, thinking there was a huge clown in the sky watching down on you."

"I was six and you scared the hell outta me."

Dean tried to muffle his laughters by Sam´s skin. "It was fun though." "No it wasn´t." Sam whispered.

"Sorry?"

Dean didn´t get in answer for this, so he looked up to his brother´s face which had relaxed as he had drifted off to sleep. 

 

tbc <3


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh it´s been AGES since I wrote smut. So please forgive me .....

The full moon made his way towards the west when Sam woke with a start. It took him some seconds to realize where he was - not in a Motel - but on the engine hood of the Impala. Dean slept in his arms and it seemed his big brother had wrapped them into the worn-out blanket they kept on the backseat for on-the-road naps. Wondering what woke him he carefully slipped out of the embrace, kissing Dean soothingly on his temple as he stirred. With some smacking noises he slept on. Sam slipped off the engine and went to some trees nearby to relieve his bladder, when he heard the noise again. The same noise that woke him. 

Wishing he had at least put some underwear on - he really didn´t want to being catched stark naked - he followed the noise nevertheless. It came from the lake. Or rather from a group of trees on the other side of the shore. Squinting his eyes against the only moonlit night he tried to make out something. 

"Sammy?" 

It took Sam all his willpower not to yelp and tackle his brother who had so suddenly appeared behind him, sleepy eyes and with messed up hair. "You ´kay?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "What´s wrong?" 

"Nothing. Nothing Dean. Just thought I heard something." 

That woke Dean fully and set him on high alert right away. "Noises?" 

"It´s nothing Dean. Really. Come let´s go back to the car." Sam took his brother´s hand and guided him back towards the Impala. "Shall we sleep inside?" 

"Alone?" Dean asked pouty. He stopped and turned to his brother, pulling him against his chest. "You woke me up. I guess you need to make me sleepy again." 

With a soft laugh Sam leaned in to kiss him. He brushed his lips gently over Dean´s, licking them until Dean opened his mouth to let him deepen the kiss. Dean ran his hands through Sam´s hair, grabbing him and just pulling him closer. He loved the taste of the younger. His lips and tongue. He couldn´t get enough. Yet Sam broke the kiss and gasped for breath. "Backseat. You. Now!" he panted, pushing Dean towards the Impala. 

In a gentleman-ish behaviour Sam opened the door for Dean and the older one spread out on the backseat, reaching for Sam´s arms. "C´mere big boy!" he grinned, his green eyes sparkling. But Sam smirked and shook his head, closing the door. "YAH! Sammy?!" 

With a slight chuckle Sam walked around the car, opening the door to the backseat on the other side. Dean blinked and looked up at him. "What now?" 

"Sharing is caring", Sam mumbled, stealking another kiss from his brother´s lips before he crawled inside, bringing them into a rather tricky 69, considering Sam´s height and the rather low roof of the Impala. 

"Oh you naughty son of a bitch", Dean groaned when Sam´s dick brushed against his lips, not fully hard yet. He darted out his tongue and ran it over the tip, earning a moan from his brother and a successful twitch of his cock. Dean just lifted his head to kiss him and suckle him into his mouth when Sam did just the same to Dean´s already hard cock. 

Dean groaned and his head fell back, seeing stars from the sudden feelings rushing through his body and down his spine, right into his groin. "Gosh...Sam!" 

Sam smiled around the growing meat in his mouth, suckling on the tip and running his tongue over the sensitive spots. He pulled back though a few seconds later, licking his lips to savour the taste. "Dean......come on. I´m not working here alone!" he said, nudging his hips down a bit to press his own dick against the older one´s cheek. Dean grunted at the loss of warmth around his cock, but smiled at the bendy body of his brother. He gently breathed against the hot skin and darted out to lick along the veins. Sam obviously suppressed a moan and moved his hips a bit deeper, turning his attention back to Dean´s cock. The other opened his mouth and sucked the younger one´s cock between his lips. With his free hand he tried to reach under his driver´s seat where they had hidden a small bottle of lube. Just for a moment he let go of the cock and tried to wriggle free. "You or me?" he gasped, trying to ignore his sore throat. Sam was just too big. 

The younger looked back over his shoulder, the tip of Dean´s cock still between his lips. Just the sight of it let Dean groan in pleasure. "Mwhe" came from Sam´s direction and Dean chuckled. He flipped the bottle open and dropped some on Sam´s butt and some more on his fingers. Struggling a bit with his position Dean spread Sam´s cheeks and rubbed the lube in while his mouth went busy with Sam´s balls, licking and sucking onto the soft skin. 

Sam moaned and the vibrations went right up Dean´s spine. "S...stop." He gasped and Sam stopped right away, knowing Dean was too close to come now. Instead he turned his attention to Dean´s thighs and moved his hips against Dean´s fingers which were busy stretching him. 

"Enough Dean!" he panted, wriggling free. "But that was just two! It will be..." 

"Shut up!" Sam grunted and tried to turn around without hitting either his head on the ceiling now tangling his long legs into weird positions. Thankfully they were already pretty much practiced in backseat sex. 

Sam straddled Dean´s hips and lowering himself fumbled a bit with the older one´s cock until it´s head was positioned perfectly against his hole. Then he lowered himself onto him. Dean bit his lip at the tight heat that surrounded him so perfectly. It squeezed his cock so wonderful. 

Sam licked gently over Dean´s lips, not wanting him to hurt himself. "Kiss me!" he whispered, his voice low. Sam wasn´t one of the loud one´s in bed but even here, where noone would hear them he kept his voice hushed and low. They both were too used to it from their times of having to hide from their father or Bobby or whoever might have been close enough to hear them. 

It didn´t take them long. Some long, lazy rolls of Sam´s hips soon turned into rather frantic movements, his own cock trapped between their bodies. The friction was too much for both and with a low growl Sam came, moaning into his brother´s mouth. Dean didn´t mind the the volume much and he came with some noise, shouting Sam´s name over and over while he younger rode himself through their orgasm. 

Panting Sam collapsed onto Dean, nuzzling and kissing him. Dean stroked Sam´s moist hair, wrapping his strong arms around him to just hold him for a while, knowing just how much Sam loved it. "Sun´s rising." Sam mumbled sleepily after a while. Dean opened his eyes and stared out of the open door towards the sky. It just colored up in beautiful colors. "Wanna stay or should we take another swim before we leave?" he asked, his voice sounding raw from screaming earlier. 

"Swim sounds nice." Sam mumbled, untangling himself from Dean and crawling out of the car. His cum on their bellies had started to dry and he wanted to wash it off so he hurried off to the water, soon followed by Dean. 

 

"If I were you, I wouldn´t swim in there!" A voice shouted out to them. The brothers turned around, seeing a woman standing at the shore. She was darkhaired and tall, probably in her late 20s. Sam already saw Dean pull off his `Hi there`smile, so he shouted back. A joilt of jealousy hit him and he shouted back. "Why?" 

They both started swimming towards her, while she just pointed at a sign she seemed to have brought along to place it at the shore. 

"Two people drowned here during the past few days! Didn't you read the papers? Now you better come out!" 

>>SWIMMING STRICTLY PROHIBITED! WARNING FOR CROCODILES!

Both Winchesters stood up to the hips in the water but quickly exchanged a glance and hurried out, trying their best to hide their crown jewels. The woman just smirked, not taking her eyes of them. Instead she crossed her arms in front of her and obviously checked them out from head to toe. 

"Do you mind!?" Sam asked, trying to get to his clothes and quickly into them. Dean grunted and shook the bugs out of his underwear which had settled nicely there from last night. The woman smiled. "Oh I don't. Take your time. It's been a while since I enjoyed myself this much. Nice ass, big boy!" 

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to hide his lower side behind Baby, for the first time in his live cursing his height and overall size. Dean in the meantime went for jeans without underwear. 

"I´m Beth, by the way. And if you guys are just here to have some two-boy fun I don´t mind but if I´d be in your place I would get as far away as possible. This lake is cursed!" 

"I´m Dean. And this is my Bro---" 

"SAM!" Sam quickly interrupted Dean, more or less dressed. He came over and shook her hand. She grinned back at him. "Ah....the ´Sam! oh my god! Yes! Sam!´" She imitated Dean´s voice from just a while back. "Well, two naked men swimming during sunrise. And it seems you spend the night here, eh? Gets your mind running! I didn´t mean to overhear you but well, wasn´t really possible." 

Sam felt his face heat up and he turned to Dean who looked just as shocked. "Eh, no. We...err, we just wanted to clean up a bit. We had a long drive and needed some rest." 

"There´s a motel down the road. You won´t get eaten by a crocodile there. Your lover´s dingdong surely would be a waste if it turned out to be crocodile food." 

Sam opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he closed it again. This was definitely a first. 

"Yeah, well we.... are... we wanted.... a bit...." Dean started but was interrupted again for once rather speechless himself. 

"We wanted to enjoy the beautiful scenery!" Sam pulled out his most dashing smile, earning a irritated and angry look from his brother. 

"Well, if you´re just broke just say so. If you don´t want to murder my family or rob us...AND if you don´t mind hay or horses you can sleep in the barn for a few days." 

"Horses?" Dean frowned. 

"That would be awesome!" Sam smiled and shook her hand before his brother could open his mouth. 

"Sam what the f*" Dean hissed as soon as Beth returned to her Jeep. "Cursed, Dean. She said the lake was cursed!" 

"Yeah and I just had my butt in there! And she thinks I´m gay!" 

"See? Maybe we should find out what is cursed about the lake." Sam smiled. "Oh and Dean.... your dick was up my butt just half an hour ago. As long as we won´t tell her we´re brothers we´ll be fine." 

"Yeah, but....." 

Sam just chuckled and slipped into his seat.


	3. Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes more into the hunting ^^ but no worries....still lovey dovey to come! <3

"Well, here are some blankets for the nights and you can get yourself comfortable." 

"Thanks Beth." Sam said, smiling while taking the blankets. He blinked when he realized a movement behind her. A young girl, about 7 came running over. "Mom said she saved you from the frogman!" 

"The frogman?" 

Beth smiled a little embarrassed. "This is Maeve, my daughter. She insists of having seen a huge frog with a bowl on his head at the lake. I keep telling her it was a crocodile or at least a person but she insists on the huge frog." 

Sam squatted down before the girl and smiled at her. "Want to tell me more about the frogman, Maeve?" 

The girl nodded seriously and reached out for Sam´s hand. "Does your boyfriend want to come along?" she asked and Sam bit his lip not to laugh at the slight groan he heard behind him. Dean definitely didn´t like this. No chance to hit on the girls while being in town. IF there were any girls around besides Maeve and her mother. Sam on the other hand kind of liked the idea of not having to hide for once. He got up and shook his head. "No. Dean surely wants to talk to your mom a bit about the crocodile, right Dean?" He turned his head to get a glare from his brother. With a wicked smile Sam followed Maeve outside to a pile of hay, where the girl settled down and patted the place next to her. "Sit down." 

Sam smiled and sat down next to her. Usually it was Dean who was good with kids and talked to them but well - he could so too. "So, what do you know about the frogman?" 

"I saw him when he got Amy...." Maeve said. "He was taller than me but not as tall as you and he had a bowl on his head with water. He spilled some when Amy struggled." 

Sam frowned. "He took Amy? What do you mean?" 

"My friend Amy. She is my babysitter and the frogman took her away. She hasn´t come back yet." 

Sam looked over to where Dean and Beth were talking. For a moment they shared a knowing glare. This sounded too much like a job. 

"Anything else Maeve?" 

"He lives in the lake. Mama says I can´t go there because of the crocodiles but there ain´t any. It´s just the frogman. He tried to grab for me too but I ran away." 

Sam swallowed. Considering Maeve´s description he already had a faint idea what they might be dealing with. "Your mom is right, Maeve. You shouldn´t play down by the lake. And you shouldn´t talk to the frogman when you see him again, promise?" Maeve nodded and smiled. "Did Mom really see your butt?" 

"Wha---?" 

Maeve giggled. "She said to auntie June that you have a nice butt and that it´s a pity it´s not for women. What does she mean with that?" 

Sam was out of words and looked for Beth and Dean for help. Dean just smirked back at his helpless glare but Beth called for her daughter. "Go to the kitchen darling. It´s time for breakfast." She turned to the brothers. "You want to join us?" "Yes!" Dean beamed but Sam shook his head, placing a hand on Dean´s arm. "No thank you. We have something to....talk about." 

Beth laughed and nodded. "Well if you´re finished, the kitchen´s always open. If you help me around here a bit you´re free to take whatever you feel like eating. My sister´s making some pie now." 

"Pie?!" 

Sam nudged Dean´s shoulder. "But Sam! Pie!" 

"Later!" 

"Sam! Pie! Fresh outta the oven! Homemade! Pie!" 

Beth had already disappeared into the house so she didn´t overhear how Sam shoved his brother back into the barn. "There´s a job here!" 

"Yeah. For which we´ll get homemade food and p-" "Don´t you dare say it!" "PIE!" 

 

"THIS is heaven!" Dean said, his mouth full of warm apple pie. 

Sam sighed and looked up from his computer screen. "Can you swallow before you talk? And maybe start telling me what Beth said about the victims?" "Three woman disappeared. Plus four kids. One man was found by the lake, his guts spilling out so they thought it´s an alligator or croco." Dean said, still munching on the pie. "Can I have yours too?" "No." 

"You won´t eat it anyway, you health freak!" 

"Would you give me your pie?" "Touch my pie and you´re dead!" Dean answered, trying to sound as serious as possible with his cheeks full of pie. 

Sam pushed his plate over to Dean and leaned back. "I guess we might be dealing with a Kappa." "Shoes?" "A mythical creature from Japan." 

"It´s a bit far from home." 

"Kappa are yokai. Some kind of creature or demon if I get this right. They appear in the size of a child and some might look a bit like a reptile. So that would fit Maeve´s description of a frogman." 

"Didn´t she say something about a bowl?" Dean asked, collecting the crumpets of the pie with his finger. 

"Yeah. Apparently they have a bald spot on their head or a bowl thing that needs to be wet or filled with water." He turned the screen for Dean to see. 

" _.... is regarded as the source of the kappa's power. This cavity must be full whenever a kappa is away from the water; if it ever dries out, the kappa loses its power and may even die_ " The older brother read. "So we just drain the water from him and he´s gone?" 

"Seems so. Some Kappa might be just playing tricks on people but it´s said that some are kidnapping children, raping women and..... oh....." Sam stopped and swallowed. 

"What?" 

"Well …. _As water monsters, kappa have been blamed for drownings, and are often said to try to lure people into water and pull them in with their great skill at wrestling. They are sometimes said to take their victims for the purpose of drinking their blood, eating their livers, or gaining power by taking their shirikodama , a mythical ball said to contain the soul, which is located inside the anus._ " 

Dean stared at his brother for a moment. "They drag people under water and get …. I HAD MY BUTT IN THAT WATER LAST NIGHT!" 

"Well yeah me too." Sam sighed. "It seems the Kappa was out on a hunt last night, so we were kind of lucky. But this girl Amy wasn´t. She disappeared last evening." 

"Seriously? The location of the soul in a ball in my ass?" 

"Dean!" 

"Well guess we should go fishing then!" HIs smile widened as he stood up.


	4. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I successfully moved ....and am still unpacking though ^^

Afternoon 

 

Sam nodded. "What they all have in common though is that: as long as the bowl on their head is filled with their _Sara_ they are stronger than any human but as soon as that bowl dries out or if they loose the water they are easily defeated." 

"So we just have to dry him out?" Dean sat on a wooden bench, munching on another piece of Beth´s pie. 

Sam nodded. "More or less. Problem will be to get even close to it." He chuckled. "On this page it says that Kappas like to Sumo wrestle with humans and because they are cruel but also polite they repeat the traditional bow and sometimes the water drops out of their bowl." 

"A wrestling frog. Oh the fun." 

Sam looked up and smiled. He closed the laptop and got up, walking over to Dean and sat down next to him on the bench. Reaching out he broke a piece of the pie´s crust. 

"Yah!" Dean growled but his expression melted when Sam fed him the piece. "So, basically we go down to the lake tonight and wait till it shows up? No way to lure him out?" He licked over Sam´s thumb which had rested against Dean´s lips. Sam nodded and pulled his hand back. "Unless you want to dress up as a lady, I fear no." 

Dean stared at Sam for a moment. "You´re not serious!" 

"Well, you once..." 

"Yes. Once. Just ONCE. And I told you I´d never EVER do it again." 

Sam just laughed and stole another crumble from the pie, sticking it into his mouth and hurried back to the barn and Baby to check on the equipment for the night. 

 

~ 

"So, how do we kill it?" Dean asked as they walked around the lake, looking for footprints of the Kappa.   
"Actually we just have to get to the bowl on his head and empty it. That weakens it and if the Kappa isn´t back into his lake he´ll die." 

"Easy peasy." 

"Dean, since when are our jobs ever easy peasy?" 

"Actually that Vampire thing back in Galveston was pretty easy peasy." 

Sam tried to hold back the sigh that wanted to escape him. He walked towards the water and squatted down. "Dean, look at this!" 

His brother came over and leaned over Sam. "Something was dragged into the waters here." Sam nodded and parted the high gras a bit more. "And it´s fresh. Probably..." he stood up and looked around. "We had the car parked there last night", he said, pointing left. "So this was probably whatever I heard last night." 

"Before or after the backseat?" 

"Before. You surprised me, remember?" 

"I remember the backseat." Dean said with a sly grin. Rolling his eyes Sam stepped away from him, wading a few steps into the water. "I can´t see a thing. It´s too muddy here." He said, just when the water surface suddenly bobbed and something from under Sam´s feet popped up. With a slight yelp Sam staggered back, being grabbed and dragged back to the shore by Dean. "Guess we found the girl." Dean sighed. 

~ 

"Why were you at the shore? I told you not to go there!" Beth stared at Sam and Dean as if trying to make out if they were any thread to her and her family. "You....you didn´t kill her, right?" 

Dean bit back a ´you think a murder would now say ´yes! Sure I did`` and let Sam work his puppy eyes magic on the woman. 

"Beth, we were at the lake because we are ...um..." he shared a quick glance with Dean. "We work for a national wildlife organization. We just wanted to take a look at the crocodile that´s been terrorizing you." 

"And you want me to believe that?" 

Sam took a deep breath, his mind spinning around the best lie he could tell Beth to sooth her. Well, if this was a new territory, why not go with it? "Actually it´s just Dean who works for them. We´re doing this road trip as a vacation and well, I just keep him company." 

"Company....sure." Beth smiled. "Where are you headed?" 

"Vegas Baby," Dean grinned, trying to push in a nice quote. 

"Oh! You two wanna get married! Now that´s cute!" June, Beth´s sister entered the room and sat down next to them. "Bethy, they´re not the murderer. It all started way before they showed up!" 

Sam bit his lip not to laugh at Dean turning pale at the mention of marriage. If those women knew.... 

"So, what about the croco?" June asked, getting their attention back to business. "Dean you have any idea how to get rid of it?" 

"Besides gank it?" 

"You´re going to kill the frogman?" 

"Maeve!" 

"Dean!" Sam whispered. His brother nodded barely visible and turned to the child. "We´ll just get it to a better place for it, okay?" 

"Okay. Where is that? A zoo? Will it hurt more people in the zoo?" 

"We´ll take care that it can´t hurt any more people, Maeve." 

"Good. Kill it if necessary. It hurt my friend!" 

The sudden cold tone in the voice of the child let not just Sam and Dean blink in surprise. Her mother got up and got her on her arms, leaving the room. 

"You are going to kill it , right?" June asked. 

"It´s not a normal animal," Sam started carefully. 

June nodded slowly. "I know. I saw it. It tried to get me too." 

 

tbc


End file.
